Sharkie the Gambler  the Sequel
by Midnight-sayasha
Summary: Read BlueMystic01 's Sharkie the Gambler before reading this. Kisame is happy at Seaworld, but what happens when Tobi's random idea gets Kisame torn from his paradise? 95.5 of the credit belongs to BlueMystic01 ONESHOT


**OMG!! A SEQUEL!**

**Sharkie the gambler**

**Created by BlueMystic-01**

**Sequel by Midnight-sayasha.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or any of it characters, but I wish I owned the manga, and Deidara of the Akatsuki.

Tobi was happily walking down the Akatsuki halls when an idea struck him, "LETS GO TO SEAWORLD!!!!"

A few minutes later, all of the Akatsuki were on a plane, trying to kill Tobi with stares once he declared they were going to go to Seaworld. Well then, why were they there? Because originally Tobi just told them that they would go on a mass murdering spree over at Seaworld, but then he said not to kill anyone, or he would watch them, _always._

"Where the hell is Kisame, yeah?" Deidara muttered to Tobi, who happened to be sitting next to him. "Huh? Oh no! We left Kisame behind!" Tobi squealed in horror. "Doesn't matter, Kisame would hate seeing all of his 'relatives' being held in a large glass swimming pool" said Hidan, staring at Tobi with hatred. "How the hell did Tobi get leader to come along?" Kakazu muttered to Hidan. He shrugged his shoulders, _now It's going to be a long, booooring trip on some plane with a baby behind me who won't stop crying-wait-there ain't no babies on this trip! Who is it then- _Hidan thought turning around, he almost screamed with horror when he saw, that it was, Zetzu crying. Apparently he doesn't like the fact that he would be spending a week away from his plants. _Crap._ Hidan thought, turning back and covering his ears.

Meanwhile, Kisame was having a blast at Seaworld. He was hitting on any and every shark he saw that was female. "Hey there beautiful, wanna go swim alone for a while?" He asked, raising his eyebrows up and down, he smiled when the shark began swimming next to him. _score for Hoshigaki Kisame!_ He said mentally, a little chibi of himself drawing another line on a tally board.

"Finally!" Hidan yelled as he bolted off the plane, and away as far as he could get from Zetzu. "On to Seaworld!!!" Tobi squealed at the top of his lungs, earning strange looks from passer-by's, "Look mummy! Its Peter Pan!" A little boy screamed, pointing wildly at Tobi, "Don't look hunny, idiocy is contagious". Tobi ran impatiently towards Seaworld and bought his way in.

"Look, seaweed...oh look, un, more seaweed." Deidara said, eating his fish sticks in complete boredom, "I wanna go see the sharks now, yeah" He said, glaring at Tobi. Tobi nodded awkwardly and looked over at Zetzu, who seemed to feel comforted by the water-plants company. "Lets leave him here" Kakazu whispered, which all of the Akatsuki nodded their heads to and _slowly backed away._

"Are sharks blue or grey?" Asked Tobi, scratching his head as a pale grey shark passed by in front of him behind the glass, then saw a glimpse of a pale blue shark. "I think Kisame is the only blue shark, yeah" Deidara muttered, also seeing the blue shark and raising an eyebrow. Hidan came back from buying everyone sodas and screamed, "OMFG! ITS KISAME!!" The other Akatsuki members who weren't watching the sharks (and were too busy looking at penguins) walked over and stared at the blue shark. "How-the-_hell_-did-he-get-in-there?!?!" Hidan breathed, apparently Kisame had noticed them and swam to the other side, but swam back after he saw Zetzu staring at a piece of coral in the shark pool. "Don't worry Kisame! We'll get you out of there!" Tobi yelled happily, waving at the shark.

"No! I'm happy here!" Kisame said, but being underwater and behind glass made his words evaporate into the water, thus Tobi heard nothing. Kisame saw all of the Akatsuki cringe and cover their eyes, then he looked down, realizing again, that he was naked. Deidara made quick work of the glass, blowing a hole in the side, making almost half of the water in the tank flood out onto him. Hidan laughed his head off as a very wet and angry Deidara came up to him, followed by Kisame. "You should've left me there! I was happier _there!_" Kisame yelled as he sat down in his plane chair, wearing some clothes that they had stolen from some hotel room for him. "Oh shut _up_ Kisame!" Hidan yelled back at him. Apart from Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi (who was scared for life), the rest of the Akatsuki were happy with what they had stole, (Dei, Kisa, Hida and Tobi also stole something) Zetzu was happily cradling some coral he had grabbed when the side of the shark pool had exploded, Kakazu had robbed some little kid, who happened to have been given a _lot _of money, Leader had got a few T-shirts for him to wear which said, "I went to Seaworld, but all I got was this lousy T-shirt" and Itachi had stolen a small 'DIY voodoo' set from some guy he had seen messing with some kids mind.

Yes, (almost) everyone had had a _smashing _time at Seaworld, but for Kisame, It got a hell of a lot worse when he was forced to return home, where his little sister awaited his return.

**Oneshot based on bluemystic-01's oneshot 'Sharkie the gambler'. If you read this before that one, then you should read the original story, its **_**smashing.**_** All credit for this oneshot goes to BlueMystic-01. And yes, I **_**do **_**mean it when I say I wished I owned Deidara --" Thought I'd make that clear to you all.**


End file.
